You just don't get it? Do you?
by BraixenBoy17
Summary: Mabel's new boyfriend isn't as perfect for her as she'd like to think he is... Can she work out the truth of who really cares about her? Or will her life be completely taken over by the person who claims to love her more than anyone else could?
1. Chapter 1

**You just don't get it! Do you?**

The bell above the Mystery Shack door rang as a young blonde headed boy entered the gift shop, standing just inside the enterance looking around. He spotted Dipper and Wendy talking over by the cash register, Soos was sweeping the far end of the store. Not seeing Mabel anywhere he decided to go up and ask Dipper as being her brother he'd have the best idea of where she'd be

"Yeah, she's upstairs, who should I say is asking for her?" Dipper answered when the blonde boy answered

"It's Conner, my name is Conner, Mabel's boyfriend" The blonde boy revealed, just realising that he'd never introduced himself properly to Dipper judging by the slightly shocked face despite being Mabel's boyfriend for the past two summers she spent in Gravity Falls. Dipper left him standing out by the counter as he went upstairs to grab his sister.

Dipper entered his and Mabel's bedroom and saw her writing or drawing something at her desk, Waddles sat at her feet

"Um Mabel, you're boyfriend is down stairs, Conner is it?" Dipper told her, Mabel looked up from whatever she was doing at her desk, keeping her back to Dipper let out a small breath. Turning around to face her brother, forced a small smile and stood up

"I'm coming down now" She sighed, walking over to where Dipper was holding their bedroom door open still, still forcing a smile as she walked past him going down stairs

"Mabel... You okay?" Dipper asked, concerned with the change of attitude he had seen in Mabel from this morning when they had a brilliant time playing mini golf to now. Mabel paused for a minute before answering

"I'm fine" Mabel continued to move slowly down stairs.

"Hey Conner" Mabel greeted, bounding over to her boyfriend. "How are you?" She asked, throwing her arms around him

"Fine and you?" He replied as she stepped away from him "I thought you said you wouldn't be wearing these sweaters any more"

"But I thought this one was really cute and I love my sweaters" Mabel mumbled apologetically

"Well I told you... You look so much better without them" Conner stated, Mabel's head dropped as she took the neon green sweater with a lamb wearing a baseball cap off and let it fall from her hand to the gift shop floor, she offered her hand out allowing Conner to grab her hand and lead her out of the Mystery Shack. Dipper walked over to the spot where Mabel had dropped her sweater to the floor and picked it up, staring out in the direction that Conner and Mabel had gone off in

"But Mabel loves her sweaters" Dipper whispered to himself, folding the sweater over in his arms

"That guy seemed a bit of a jerk" Wendy commented, walking over to stand next to Dipper, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What can I get you two kids?" Lazy Susan asked as Mabel and Conner took an empty booth at her diner

"I'll have a burger, fries and a milkshake" Conner barked, Mabel lifted her eyes up from the floor to look at Lazy Susan

"Mmm that sounds tasty, I'll have the same" Mabel smiled

"Umm Mabel... You really sure you wanna get that? You'll get fat." Conner warned.

"Conner. How could you say that?" Mabel asked, hurt at his comment

"You know what they say, a moment on the lips. A lifetime on the hips" He added, Mabel's bottom lip quivered as she listened to the remarks Conner was making about her, trying to not let it upset her as he probably didn't mean it in a bad way.

"WHAT? You don't want the truth? I'm your boyfriend, I'm here to tell you the truth and to help you to become a better person." Conner snapped at her, forcing her head to drop and for her to stare back down at the diner floor

"You're right, what do you think I should have?" She questioned. Conner turned back to Lazy Susan and ordered his burger and fries and a veggie lasagne for Mabel. Conner grabbed Mabel's hand and held it in his own

"You know I'm only saying this for your own good right?" Mabel nodded at his question.

"Good, you're my girlfriend and I only want what's best for you. I'm thinking of you here, who would want you if you're all fat and flabby?"


	2. Chapter 2

**You just don't get it? Do you?**

Lazy Susan gave Mabel a small smile as she walked away back towards the kitchen to prepare the orders.

"You're right, nobody would want me all fat and flabby" Mabel agreed with a small sigh. Forcing herself to look up at Conner she forced a smile at him.

"I'm only saying this because I care about you and I..." Conner began, trailing off his sentence deliberately, seeing Mabel's eyes light up with anticipation. The look in her eyes told him he had her exactly where he wanted her.

"I... I love you" He admitted.

"You do?" Mabel asked, beaming with delight, when Coner nodded to confirm Mabel let out a quiet squeal of delight

"Be quiet!" Conner hissed at her, looking around slightly embarressed, hoping that nobody was looking their way.

"Ooops, sorry" Mabel giggled, still smiling broadly. Lazy Susan returned shortly after with Conner and Mabel's orders.

They began to eat in relative silence apart from the odd little story of how their day has been.

"Conner... Did I ever tell you about the time gnomes tried to kidnap me and wanted to force me to marry them?" Mabel enquired as the random memory of her first adventure in Gravity Falls popped into her head.

"Mabel. Don't be so rediculous. There's no such thing as gnomes. You know you should really grow up a little bit and start living in the real world." Conner snapped at her. The smile faded from Mabel's lips as she looked back down to stare at her plate

"Okay" she apologised

"Hey, I'm only saying this for your own good, I'm trying to help you here. I want you to become a good person, and all this talk of gnomes and all of your sweaters just make you seem like a silly little child" Conner explained. Mabel just nodded silently. Once again silence fell over the young couple as they finished off their meals. Once they had finished and Lazy Susan had brought their bill over Conner began to theatrically pat down his pants before turning to Mabel with a grimmice on his face.

"Babes, I've umm, left my wallet at home, do you think you can pay this time and I'll pay next time?" He questioned, leaving his hands in his pockets.

"Uhh, sure" Mabel answered, fishing some cash from her pockets. She called over Lazy Susan to the table and handed her the money

"That includes a tip for always being so super lovely" Mabel smiled

"Aw why thank you sweetheart" she replied, walking off back to the cash register

"Ready to go?"

"Uh huh, where we gonna go now then?"

"My place?"

"Sure."

In Conner's bedroom, Mabel was sat on his bed, hands clasped together resting in her lap, watching Conner playing Call Of Duty or some other game, Mabel wasn't really paying attention. Her mind was fixed on trying to figure out how to tell Conner what she wanted to tell him, what she needed to tell him.

"Conner... Can we... Can we talk?" She asked him nervously

"Sure." he yawned, pausing his game and turning to face her.

"I umm... I have something I need to tell you..." Mabel began, Conner stayed silent, Mabel took a deep breath and continued on.

"I'm Asexual" Mabel confessed.

"Huh?" Conner grunted in confusion

"I'm Asexual, it means I don't feel sexual attraction. I don't like the idea of sex. It just doesn't appeal to me." She admitted

"Oh... Are you sure that's a real thing?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

"Cause to me it just sounds like you're frigid, or prehaps you're just a scared virgin"

"I... I'm not frigid... I just don't feel things the same way you do"

"Hey, don't worry about it... I'll soon change that about you" Conner told her as he leaned in for a kiss, she returned the kiss but pulled away as soon as Conner tried to force his tongue between her lips.

"Conner stop it" Mabel ordered. Conner rolled his eyes and snapped back at her

"Fine. Forget it... I think it's time you went back home anyway"

Back at the Mystery Shack Dipper, Wendy and Soos were stood at the cash register in the gift shop, laughing

"... And so Thompson actually did it. He ate it" Wendy laughed. Causing another fit of giggles from the three of them. The door to the Mystery Shack flung open and Mabel had ran past them and upstairs before any of them could say anything. Wendy and Soos bothe looked towards Dipper who was staring off in the direction Mabel had run off to.

"DUDE! What are you waiting for! Go after her!" Wendy ordered him. Dipper nodded and ran off after her. He found her in her bedroom, her sweater pulled up over her head and her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Hey Mabes? You okay?"

"Mabel's in sweater town, please leave a message after the beep... Beep" Mabel sniffed, trying to fool Dipper into thinking she wasn't upset.

"Mabel... Tell me what's wrong" Dipper told her, pulling her sweater down to show her tear stained face.

"Dipper... I'm broken" Mabel sobbed.

"Broken? How do you mean broken?"

"I... I don't feel things like normal people do. I don't like the idea of sex and having sex just doesn't seem right for me. I just don't feel things that way." Mabel cried

"Mabel... That's not broken! You're asexual"

"I know I'm Asexual but it's still broken!" Mabel yelled

"Who said that?"

"Nobody... It's just how I feel"

"Was it Conner? It was. Wasn't it?" Dipper demanded

"No! it's... Oh just shut up Dipper and leave me alone" Mabel shouted, bursting back into tears.

"Mabel. I'm not going anywhere okay? Being Asexual doesn't mean you're broken. You wanna know a secret? Something I've not told anyone else?" Mabel nodded, wiping her tears away.

"I'm Pansexual" He admitted

"And? At least you feel sexual attraction. I don't, I'm weird. I'm a freak"

"Mabel. Please trust me, you're not a freak. Or broken. You're amazing."

"Y-you mean it?"

"I really do"

"Thank you" She sniffed, stopping herself from crying

"No problem dummy" Dipper teased, wrapping his arms around her, squeezing her gently. Dipper let go of her and made his way over to his own bed. Mabel smiled and pulled the covers over her.

' _Hi babe,_

 _Jst wnted 2 say sry bout b4_

 _Rough day wrk_

 _Nd I jst snapped_

 _Pls 4give me?_

 _Luv u_

 _Xxx'_

Mabel thought about it for a moment before replying to him

 _'Okay_

 _I forgive you_

 _Luv you too_

 _Xxx'_


End file.
